


Sheathed Wings

by sophasil



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophasil/pseuds/sophasil
Summary: Honestly an au of an au because the spider is horny on main for guardians/humansThe guardian starts working for the Spider after rejection from House Judgement for their help





	1. Chapter 1

“Polaris. Polaris. You're not paying attention,” the Spider growled at his newest associate. 

The Warlock looked at him with a dullness, mumbling, “oh, sorry the Spider…” and bowed her head towards him, before turning back to the arena where a Wretch was fighting off one of the Cabal war-beasts. 

The Spider had made good on his taunts, he'd gotten a Guardian, but he didn't truly have her loyalty. Not yet. Polaris had no other places she could go, other than the Leviathan; the City didn't want her, staying on Earth was too painful, and Variks wouldn't accept a Guardian into House Judgement. But the Spider always needed competent associates. Again he growled at her, “if you don't pay attention then that's what leads to the riffraff becoming aggressive and testing their luck. Your new employer you find yourself with may not be as accepting of all types, especially Guardians, enough of them already would attack you on the spot if it weren't for me.”

“Yes, the Spider,” she mumbled again. Polaris wasn't really interested in anything the Eliksni was saying, instead she was focused on the fight that was happening. The wretch shoved the arc spear deep into the beast’s belly and raised it aloft, throwing the limp body across the room. The pathetic creature made a last few whimpers of life before falling silent. Polaris frowned at the act, she didn't want to fight anymore, not after the Scorned. Working for the Spider wasn't so bad, he didn't make her fight; Polaris knew the true reason he made her a guard was so the Spider could show off he had a Guardian. It didn't matter. The Spider could parade her around the entire Tangled Shore and she wouldn't care so long as she didn't have to kill anyone. 

The Spider looked down at his dishevelled bodyguard as she stared blankly at the lifeless body of the beast. “Why are you so distracted, Polaris?”

“I'm unsure about a number of things, the Spider,” Polaris sighed. 

He growled, at first he'd thought her insistence of ‘the’ was charming but now it just irritated him. “Just, Spider is fine,” he snapped, “the rest of them can barely construct a sentence don't you start too.”

Polaris looked shocked and embarrassed at his chastising, she was hardly the perfect employee but she'd figured the Spider would want to show off his own Guardian so bad he wouldn't barate her inconsistency. “Sorry. Sorry, Spider.”

Spider gripped her jaw, twisting her head to look at him. “What are these uncertainties?” His words were softer now, purring in her ears. 

“Fikrul said all we know is death… and Variks… he would not accept a Guardian as a part of House Judgement. I don't want to be a killer. I told him that. But he wouldn't listen. Didn't care. I was only a Guardian to him.” She could barely say the latter part, choking up at the thought that Variks had only seen her as another Guardian out to kill his people. 

Animist the fighting the Spider roared in laughter at his bodyguard, “so you have been dumped and upset about it!” The Spider's laughter caused most of the room to look across over at the pair of them. Between the onlookers and the Spider’s comments Polaris couldn't help but blush sheepishly; the Guardians deep purple face only caused more laughter. “I can help with that,” he gave a low chuckle. 

She jerked her face away, out of the Spider’s grip. “I think I should have a helmet. Arrah and Avrok have one as part of their uniform.”

“But then I couldn't see your face.” The long low purr rumbled against Polaris’ chest. He ran a clawed hand through her hair, playing with the ends. “Delightful.”


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks since last instance and Polaris had finally settled into her role rather well. She stood by his side and gripped her sidearm a little tighter anytime any visitors got too rowdy. The Spider certainly enjoyed his new bodyguard, he'd found a fondness in keeping informants in place with a few near misses fired from Polaris. He liked even more getting her to use the Light to make his points hit home a little further with his associates that were giving him a hard time. 

A Cabal Skyburner had brought to the Spider some supplies she'd raided from a Future War Cult ship. The Spider found little interest in the haul, deciding that at the very least they could sell it on to make a profit, but not before warning the Cabal and her team that the next thing they bring in best be worth his time. When the Cabal had left, the Spider instructed Arrah and Avrok to follow. “Polaris, search through the crates for me.” 

Despite his berating of the Cabal the Spider purred his instructions to his Guardian. Polaris considered that perhaps there was more in there than the Spider was letting on. She knelt by the crates, popping open the tops to rummage through the contents. The Warlock pulled out a selection of unnoteworthy guns, rations, and some armour pieces. “There's nothing here, Spider,” Polaris informed. 

The Eliksni climbed off his throne to stand next to the Guardian. “A shame,” he murmured, offering her a hand. She gladly took the it, the Spider pulled her up a little more forcefully than expected drawing Polaris closer. One hand on her waist, and another holding her hand. "At least it wasn't a completely waste of my time. I got to see you on your knees,” his voice resonated against her. 

The Spider's words made Polaris feel a little weak, leaning closer to him tilting his head up towards his. “I'd be careful if I were you,” she whispered, “the last couple people to get me on my knees didn't live very long.”

He used one of his free hands to touch her helmet, giving a sharp-toothed grin. “I'll take my chances.” Realising his hold on her face and waist the Spider walked back to his throne, Guardian in toe. He sat back atop his throne looking down at his bodyguard. “Variks was right about you Guardians.” The Spider pulled up Polaris so that she was positioned straddling his lap, now equal in height to him. “Give you loot and you'll come around.” Two hands on her hips, and two working to remove the helmet. “Did you like it?”

As her helmet was removed, Polaris revealed tooth grin. sultrily she answered, “yes, your _friends_ were able to find an exact replica of my old helmet. I missed my horns.”

As they conversed the Spider's hands worked their way over the various belts and buckles across Polaris’ armour working hard to undo them. “That's good,” he said, “when you requested it I thought it would be a difficult item to acquire.” The easiest thing to remove were the greaves that slid off. “You know,” he hummed, “you're tall for an awoken.” The belts around Polaris’ waist came next, followed by her chest piece. 

“My whole fireteam was made up of tall awoken,” she cooed. Her long coat slid off after a few tugs. All that was left was the tight fitted jumpsuit and boots. As she mentioned her fireteam the Spider stopped his conquest to remove her clothing. Polaris lost focus on what she was doing, concentrating instead on the feeling of his hands against the suit. “No,” she muttered to herself, jerking her whole body backwards causing her to fall off the Spider's lap and slam onto her back. When the pain subsided somewhat she pushed herself away further and clambered to her feet sprinting for the door. Polaris kept her pace as she exited the Spider's chambers, running past Avrok and Arrah who had remained patiently stood outside. 

The two Eliksni watched as the Guardian dashed past them, missing a significant number of pieces of armour. Arrah looked over at his friend watching for some sign that they should return to the Spider’s side. Avrok nodded, and the pair returned not mentioning the now missing Guardian or the armour pieces strewn across the floor just in front of their boss. The Spider sat back silently in his throne, toying with a Ghost in his hands letting out a number of frustrated sighs. 

Polaris sat in her quarters alone. They were small but it had enough space for her trinkets and models. Some time later after she'd ran back, there was a light knock. Her door creaked open as she peered to check who was there. She found nothing but her armour that had been abandoned earlier laid out neatly atop a create. Quickly Polaris opened the door fully to pull the items in. The create contained a carefully wrapped model ketch. The Warlock frowned. Spider couldn't bribe her so easily. Still she placed in neatly on a counter. 

The following day she returned to the Spider's side. As he saw his bodyguard he gave a wide grin. “Good. You're back.” He clapped his hands together, enjoying the useless human gesture. “Did you find everything acceptable?”

Polaris’ face flushed beneath her helmet. “Where did you find it?” She asked, taking her place next to the Spider's side. 

He placed a hand on her chirring, “they make them for the children.” As Polaris stood in front of him the Spider informed, “sadly I must ask that you do something for me.” His bodyguard nodded to him and he continued. “I have been informed that something that I have wanted for awhile has been found in your E-D-Z. Sadly my informant ran the course of his usefulness and I need someone familiar with the terrain to investigate for me.” The Spider leaned back comfortably into his throne and rubbed his chin. “I had one of the boys get that ship of yours out of storage, course I had it...updated.”

True to his word the Spider had work done to the ship. What had previously bore the sigil of House Judgement now displayed the Spider's. The Warlock couldn't help but roll her eyes, if anyone in the Reef wanted to try anything they could certainly try. Even if Variks didn't want her help Polaris still believed in him. What had previously been a dark green was now a pastel blue to match the colour that the Spider wore on his armour. 

It had been months since Polaris had been on Earth now the Spider was sending her to the EDZ looking for one of his prized oddities he was so fond of. Polaris transmatted down into the end of a pre-Golden Age pier, the wind whipped around her long coat as Polaris looked at the long abandoned town she'd be sent to. In the distance of the harbour were white chalky cliffs that crumbled into the beach. Much of the former buildings had crumbled, collapsed, or been destroyed. From the Spider’s description what she was after sounded delicate and was most likely gone by now but she pursued regardless of her intuitions. The pier did its job exceptionally well, Polaris watched as gulls and cormorants landed in the still waters of the harbour gently bobbing on the pleasant waves. As the warlock reached the cobblestone streets her footsteps echoed out. Turning a corner Polaris walked beneath a stone archway, she stretched out her arm and brushed her fingertips over etchings in the stone that were now far too warned down to read. The street had a few rusted cars and lampposts and railings. The Guardian turned down a sidestreet that brought her to a dilapidated shop that contained all sorts of nicknacks in the window. Inside was even more tack from a long lost age, beneath her feet crunched smashed glass and rubble. Polaris searched from the clutter, pocketing a few items she found of interest for herself until she came across the Spider's prized item.


	3. Chapter 3

Pleased in her work Polaris strolled into the Spider's chambers, a satisfied grin etched across her face; hips swaying exaggerated, waving gleefully to her employer. 

“Boys, leave!” The Spider ordered to his guards. Loyal as ever the pair of Eliksni left silently. He turned to his Guardian roaring, “well? Show me it!” Ghost transmatted a small wrapped package into the air; brief moment the Spider stretched his arm in fear to catch it before Polaris gracefully plucked the box out of the air. “Don't get smart,” he growled. Polaris bowed to her employer handing over the box. Excited the Spider practically through away the Ghost shell he'd idly been playing with. Eyes gleamed as he looked over the item. “You've done so well my dear Guardian,” the words practically poured out like honey, “I must repay you well.”

His Guardian curled her lips in delight. “Oh?”

The Spider left his throne, a single hand lifted up the chin of the Guardian. He sang a song in a language Polaris couldn't understand but still it made her face flush. As the song finished a door opened up behind the Spider. A neatly trimmed clawed hand took the soft pale purple one, bringing Polaris into the Spider's private quarters. The air down here was cold as ether was pumped into the air. He took her past a number of trinkets and oddities; Polaris stopped in front of tanned plates and pots with painted human figures on them. Even as she stayed in place to look at the potery Spider kept pulling her further into the chambers, taking her to a shelf next to a bed. 

Eyebrows raised Polaris teased, “why does an Eliksni need a human bed.”

“In case I have human guests,” his words buzzed and it made her feel excited. Spider let go of his Guardian to focus on the neatly wrapped ornament. Fingers tentatively tugged at the string that tied up the cloth wrapping; he played with string briefly before pocketing it. “I enjoy your Earth trinkets. I enjoy pre-Golden Age trinkets even more. These are rare now, I'm impressed you found it. Watch.” A glass globe mounted atop painted ceramic with a small house inside was wreathed in small chunks of white material. “Snow globe. What a delightful name.” He mounted the trinket on a shelf and turned back to the Guardian. Neatly trimmed fingers trailed down the gold embroidery of Polaris’ coat, his breathing deepened as he darted looking at her face to her boots to her hair and back to studying her face. Awoken, Humans, Guardians, they were all bad at learning the different tones in Eliksni growls and purrs and clicks; but not Eliksni, not him, enough exposure to them let him learn how to read their faces to know what they were thinking. The corners of Polaris’ lips twitched as she tried to keep a stoney expression, the Spider enjoyed watching his Guardian try to keep up her own facade. Spider edged closer towards the Guardian, holding her waist lightly. He purred into her ear, running hands over her torso, “my boys know what to keep quiet, Polaris, and they know that I won't be seeing any _friends_ for the time being.” Bright white eyes looked away in embarrassment, Spider chuckled deeply adding, “for someone who's been chasing after Variks so long you sure are sheepish when presented the offer.”

Offended by the Spider's truth, Polaris puffed up her chest protesting, “that's not true! I just think…” her words caught in her throat as she struggled to think of excuses. “Inappropriate. It would be improper for you too…”

“Improper,” he roared in laughter, letting go of his hold on the Guardian. “Improper?” His hands clasped together in a human like fashion as he berated Polaris’ excuse. “Any more improper than the Queen’s most loyal Eliksni having a Guardian mate, or the Warden of her Prison of Elders, or this Kell of House Judgement? The only difference is now you have the offer to take and your nervous. There's no laws on my Shore, Polaris, if I want my Guardian bodyguard I'll have her if she's willing.” 

Fingers played with the hair on the back of her head, the sensation made Polaris’ whole body shiver. “Nervous,” she retorted with as much pompous as she could muster, “I am not nervous–”

The Spider cut her off, hands placed to swing the balance of power over to his side. “Then why are you shaking so much, Miss Polaris,” purring so delicately to her. 

She'd refuse to ever admit it but Polaris enjoyed every time an Eliksni purred at her. Knees trembling, mouth dry, Polaris whispered, “the air down here is cooler is that's why… its not–” The Guardian found herself unable to finish her lie as the Spider's skilled hands worked to remove pieces of her armour ever so effortlessly. Spider continued to play with her hair as gauntlets were removed, the metallic plating making a loud obnoxious clanging noise as they hit the floor. With the gauntlets removed his hand slid to the buckles and clips keeping her longcoat in place; Polaris let slip a small disappointed gasp as the hands left her neck. As the lower set of hands worked on the belts Spider tugged her waist over towards him, a leg slipped in between Polaris’ pushing her against the bed. Swiftly the coat was pulled off and pooled around her feet, soft purple hands gripped his biceps to keep herself up. “Why all this human stuff,” Polaris asked trying to slow down the Spider's work. 

“Do you know how old I am, Polaris?” Spider asked pushing her from the hips onto the bed. 

The Guardian bit down on her tongue to stop herself from grinning. She stared up at the Spider examining his face trying to read him, Spider was far better with words than most Eliksni but couldn't read his face or the tones in his voice. Polaris simply shook her head, unsure if he was upset with her question. 

The Spider picked up her leg causing the guardian to tip backwards to lying down on the bed. She couldn't see his face anymore but his actions suggested that he wasn't mad at her. “I remember from before the Whirlwind, and I remember what our culture devolved to. A hierarchy of everyone only serving themselves. I can respect Variks enough trying to repair that. But you humans have very different culture from what we had, have, and you try to preserve it. I enjoy admiring these artists feats from a lost time.” As he talked he'd efficiently and effortlessly removed Polaris’ other boot. “Plus, I enjoy trying new things. And I find you humans interesting, you have things that we don't have… that I… _enjoy_.” His hands slid up from from her thighs to her torso to her neck, she couldn't help up let out a few little sighs as he did. The Spider was fully on top the Guardian now, tracing small circles over her skin, one leg was still in between hers occasionally pressing against her pubis. “Why are you so fond of Eliksni?” 

Polaris didn't know how to answer as the blood rushed from her head leaving her feeling a little woozy. “I… I have trouble with other Guardians,” she replied between heavy breathing, “and I just find you very cute.” Her heart pounded against her chest, quivering under the Spider, she enjoyed his touch more than she'd admit. 

Slowly Spider unzipped her jumpsuit, savouring the delight of the Guardian under him. He gripped her soft skin squeezing tightly making Polaris let out a small squeal in delight. “You humans only have two hands, it must be boring for you I don't blame you for pursuing Variks,” Spider whispered as fingers edged beneath her pants. 

Her lips parted, blinking slowly, breathing deep. Still light headed Polaris skirted backwards away. Now backed up from the Spider the cool ether fill air tingled her skin. As Spider edged over back towards her, Polaris gripped his mask to remove it. “You have ether in the air, you don't need to wear it here,” she cooed. The mask was placed gently on her bed as she straddled his lap. “I like your teeth.” The Guardian pressed her warm body against Spider’s chest, kissing his face lightly, making the Eliksni let out a purr. 

His mouth pressed against Polaris’ neck teeth bared nipping at the skin just hard enough to leave a mark, again sliding a hand beneath her pants. The neatly trimmed claw slid between the folds of her labia to press up against her clitoris gently massaging it. Spider watched in delight as Polaris closed her eyes in delight, smiling in pleasure, letting out faint moans. A free hand slid down a bra strap attempting to remove it. He traced over her clitoris in small circles, making Polaris pull herself closer to him. The Spider's touch made her legs quiver and her crotch burn in pleasure. A finger glided between her silky folds and eased its way into her moistened vagina; as it did Polaris gave out a weak cry. Pulling away from the neck he cooed, “humans are far more entertaining mates than other Eliksni.”

With bated breath Polaris whispered, “you keep calling me human but–”

“You're not Awoken. Sure you have purple skin, the iridescent eyes,” Spider explained as he slowly pulled his finger out and back it, still tracing small circles. “But you Earth Awoken? You're not standoffish, and insufferably aloof. You're not Awoken, you're just humans in strange colours.” His hands finally found the clip on the back of her bra tugging it off, brushing fingers over her nipple hardening to the teasing, easing down on the Spider’s lap. “I don't like Awoken anyway,” he hissed, pushing in a second finger. 

Polaris started to help him, rolling her hips, kissing his mandibles. “I like them big, sharp claws, and biting,” she murmured. 

“If the Guardian insists,” Spider hummed returning biting at her skin making her itch in pleasure, gripping her hips tightly. “But I usually have them underneath.”

Polaris smirked to whisper at him, “you'd have to make me first.” Sliding off his lap to push him down onto the bed, and climbing back on top of his lap. Leaning down to press against the Spider’s chest, forcing him to hiss under his breath. Growling he clawed at her but cheeks and waist to make her lower down onto the Spider's now exposed penis.


End file.
